Princess Diaries Naruto style
by KagomeInuyasha2112
Summary: Sakura doesnt know shes a princess till her grandma Tsunade comes and tells her. How will she react?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story!

I dont own Naruto or Princess Diaries!

This is just going to tell you whose who in the story!

I will update this if more people need to be added though I think I got everyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia: Sakura

Lilly: Hinata

Jeramiah: Naruto

Mom: Anko

Grandma: Tsunade

Joe: Jiraiya

The 3 mean girls: Ino, Temari and TenTen

Teacher: Kakashi

The neighbor: Gai

Princeible: Kurenai

Josh: Shikamaru

Lady who works for the queen: Shizune

Michael: Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well heres the real chapter 1. Hope you like it I made it a lot like the real movie review please and tell me how I did.

I dont own Naruto or Princess Diaries.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well it's time for school joy.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura it's time for school are you up?" Anko yelled from downstairs eating her dumplings.

Sakura sighed picking up her cat Paige.

"Your going to be late Sakura! Now get your lazy butt down here!" Anko yelled.

Sakura walked downstairs holding Paige still.

"So are you nervous about your speech today?" Anko asked picking up another dumpling.

"Yeah big time." Sakura said.

"Just remember, when you make your speech dont look at the people pick a spot on the back wall and just keep looking at it. Oh and make sure to speak loudly." Anko said trying to help her daughter well taking another bite.

"Yeah thanks mom." Sakura said.

"Good luck!" Anko said waving.

Sakura walked outside and got on her scooter and started to ride it. She watched a dog walk by and ended up running into a trash can. "Sorry Gai!" Sakura said looking up at him.

Gai sighed, "It's ok Sakura. It's a nice day out." Gai said.

"It is. Have a nice day Gai!" Sakura said riding off again.

"I hope I do!" Gai said.

Sakura started riding off again. Soon her best friend Hinata started to ride her scooter next to her. Once they got to school they put there scooters in the bike rack. They heard the cheerleaders singing. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino: Hey there!

Temari: Hi there!

TenTen: How do you do?

All: This is Kohona saying hi to you!

Ino: I'm Ino!

Temari: Temari!

TenTen: TenTen!

All: Go Ninja's!

"Shikamaru!" Rock Lee yelled. As Shikamaru ran up to the girls doing tricks.

"Shikamaru!" Ino said.

"What are you doing?" Temari asked.

"He's such a show off." TenTen said rolling her eyes. Thats when the principle came her name Kurenai.

"Off the wall Naruto." Kurenai said, "You know better then that."

Naruto sighed and looked over at his friends Hinata and Sakura.

"Good morning Kurenai!" Sakura and Hinata said.

"Good morning Hinata and um....Hinata's friend." Kurenai said.

In this school Sakura was invisible she has long _pink_ hair which made her not normal and she hid behide ugly glasses. Sakura walked up to her friend Hinata.

"B-Bad day a-a-again?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah and it just started." Sakura said.

That's when Hinata looked over and saw Ino and Shikamaru making out.

"S-Sakura look o-o-over there!" Hinata said.

Sakura looked over and saw Ino and Shikamaru and started to daydream that it was her instead of Ino that Shikamaru was kissing. Sakura did have a small crush on Shikamaru.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata said.

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked.

"H-Have you n-never seen t-two stuck u-up jerks e-exchange saliva b-before?" Hinata asked rudely. Ino's never been that nice to her or Sakura so Hinata never even tried to be nice to her.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Sorry." Sakura said.

"N-Now come o-on. W-We have d-debate class." Hinata said.

"Joy debate class." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"This is my debate Kohona controls our minds with what they teach us. But you know what? They're no satisfied with that. I think Konoha should get rid of these uniforms and we should be able to wear whatever we want!" Shikamaru said.

Thats when almost all of the kids in the class started to cheer for Shikamaru.

Kakashi bearly listened since he was reading his book. "Settle down! Shikamaru get back into your school uniform! Sakura your up!:" Kakashi said looking back at his book.

Sakura got up and took in a huge breath. 'Well here goes nothing.' Sakura thought.

"Um....I.....I.....think....um" Sakura said 'I sound like Hinata!' Sakura thought

"What a huge forehead!" TenTen said.

"Look at her hair!" Temari said laughing.

"Shh!" Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"Um..." Sakura said not knowing what to say.

"You see.....um....casual." Sakura said now feeling like she was going to barf.

"She's going to throw up!" Temari yelled.

Sakura ran out of the classroom.

Kakashi stood up, "Ok class settle down!" Kakashi said.

(End of school.)

Sakura rode her scooter down to her job at the gym.

"Sakura!" Anko yelled carrying her infamous dumplings.

"Hi mom." Sakura said.

"So you threw up." Anko said.

"Yeah." Sakura said sighing.

"I'll go and talk to your teacher and settle things." Anko said. "Just tell me his name!" Anko added.

"His names Kakashi." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah your grandma called." Anko said.

"The one who lives in Hidden Leaf?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Anko said taking a bite of her dumplings.

"What did she want?" Sakura asked.

"She wanted to have some tea with you." Anko said.

"She came all the way here to have some tea?" Sakura asked. "I dont want to go see her. She's never wanted to get to know me before." Sakura said

"Just go see her!" Anko said now giving her 'the look.'

"Fine I'll go." Sakura mumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the end of the 1st chapter! I really hope you guys liked it R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's the real chapter 2.

I hope you guys liked chapter 1. I'm thinking of starting a real story though it may not be that good. It's going to be a KakaSaku or a KaKaAnko.

Well I dont own Naruto or Princess Diaries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Sakura's job was finished she started walking to her grandma's house. She was shocked to see where her grandma lived. There was a huge gate were she had to speak into the speaker just to get in. Once the gate opened she started to walk up to the house. The house was huge with a huge front yard. When she walked into the house two guys greeted her.

"Hi..." Sakura said. One of the guys started to check her bag for anything. "Really? Do you think i would try to kill my own grandma?" Sakura asked the guy said nothing. The othert guy walked her to the living room. Thats when a lady with brown hair and blackish eyes walked in.

"Hi Sakura! I'm Shizune, from the Hidden leaf attache corps." Shizune said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Shizune." Sakura said. "Does my grandma really own this house?" Sakura asked.

"Yes this is the Hidden leaf consulate." Shizune said. "Now please sit down your grandma will be here soon." Shizune said.

"No I'm here now." Tsunade said walking up to them. "Sakura glad you came." Tsunade said.

"Hi, you've got a nice place." Sakura said.

"Thanks. Now let me look at you. You look so...young." Tsunade said.

"Um....thanks." Sakura said. "And you look so....clean." Sakura said. Tsunade looked at her a little mad well Shizune laughed a little bit.

"Shizune, go check on the tea garden." Tsunade said. "Sakura sit." Tsunade said looking back at Sakura. Once they sat there was an awkward silence.

"So my mom said you wanted to talk to me about something. Shoot." Sakura said.

"Before I _shoot_ I have something I want to give you." Tsunade said handing her a silver box. "Here." Tsunade said.

"Oh..um thanks." Sakura said well opening the box. Inside was a sliver heart necklace. "Wow!" Sakura said.

"It has the Hidden Leaf symbol on it. It was mine when i was your age." Tsunade said. Just then Sakura dropped the silver box. "And that was my great grandmothers." Tsunade said giving Sakura 'the look.'

"I'll keep it safe. I will take good care of it." Sakura said well shoving it into her bookbag. Tsunade now had a vein popping out of her head.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked,

"Something that will change your life." Tsunade said.

"I already had braces." Sakura said.

"No thats not it now shut up and listen." Tsunade said.

"The tea is served." Shizune said walking up to them. They walked out to the tea garden. Sakura not knowing better started to bang her spoon against the china cup. Tsunade started to get mad again.

"Sakura have you ever heard of Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Tsunade asked.

"No." Sakura said.

"He was the crown prince of the Hidden Leaf." Tsunade said.

"Oh....cool." Sakura said.

"He was also your father." Tsunade said.

Sakura looked at her and snorted, "Yeah sure." Sakura said. "My dad the prince of the Hidden leaf." Sakura said. Tsunade nodded happy she was taking it so well. "Yeah your joking." Sakura said.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Tsunade asked in a mad voice.

"No! If he's a prince then I-" Sakura said getting cut off.

"Exactly you finelly get it. Your not just Sakura Haruno. You are Sakura Haruno pincess of the Hidden leaf." Tsunade said.

"Me...a princess?" Sakura asked shocked. "Shut up!" Sakura said.

"What did you say to me girl?!" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade in Konoha shut up dosen't always mean be quiet it could also mean 'Oh my god!' 'Wow!" Shizune said.

"Oh I get it. Thank you." Tsunade said. "You are the princess." Tsunade said. "And I'm Queen Tsunade." Tsunade added.

"Why would you pick me to be your princess?" Sakura asked.

"Since your father died you are the heir to the throne. That's out law." Tsunade said. "I'm royal by marriage. Your royal by blood. You can rule." Tsunade added.

"Rule? Oh no. Oh, no. No, no,no. Now you've lost your mind." Sakura said. "Queen Tsunade, I'm invisible and I'm good at it." Sakura said.

"Sakura I was good at other things too. I never expected this to happen. But you are the legal heir. The only heir to the Hidden leaf throne." Tsunade said and smiled. "And we will accept the challenage of helping you become the princess that you are." Tsunade added. "I can teach you to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat and dress like a princess. And given time I think you'll find the palace in Hidden Leaf a nice place to live." Tsunade said.

"Wait live in Hidden Leaf?" Sakura asked.

"It's a nice place." Tsunade said.

No! I'm not princess! I'm still waiting for normal body parts to arrive! I refuse to move! Do you want another reason? I dont want to be a princess!" Sakura yelled running off.

"Sakura come back here!" Tsunade yelled. "Damn that girl! That went great!" Tsunade yelled now really mad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the end of chapter 2.

I decided to do a KakaSaku and a KakaAnko here are there summerys (There really bad)

KakaAnko:

Kakashi and Anko are sent on a mission together and end up learning a lot about themselfs and eachother. Pairings: KakaAnko maybe some others.

KakaSaku:

Kakashi comes back from a mission and is hurt badly and the only one able to help him is Sakura. Sakura refuses to help him though till Tsunade tells her it's her mission. Why wont Sakura help him? Pairings: KakaSaku maybe NaruHina


End file.
